From Best Friend to Girlfriend
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: She is a friend of the boys but what happens when one of them falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Mt first Slam Dunk fic, I watch the English version so I don't use Japanese. I also only started watching in the middle so please excuse my ignorance. Yes, the OC is me.

* * *

My Character profile

**Name:** Hiyori Hakiri

**Appearance:** shoulder length black hair, brown eyes

**Club:** Music club

**Biography:** She's friends with the boys. She's nice but teases them sometimes.

**Chapter 1**

I was getting ready for the performances from the music club. The theme was Oldies songs, I had my song ready to sing. Speaking of which, I don't think the boys have ever heard me sing. Never mind, I shrugged.

"Hiyori, telephone," my mom called out.

I picked up the phone to answer, "Oh hi Ayako."

"You're coming to the game, right?" Ayako said.

"That's today! I can't I got the performances to get to," I said.

"But you can't miss it," she said.

"I can make it for the first half only," I said.

"Okay," she said then we hung up. I quickly went to the place where the game was held.

I kept looking at the time on the scoreboard and my watch. Soon, the first half was over. I stood up. Haruko said, "Where you going?"

"I really have to go," I said.

At the theater-like stadium, I was waiting for my turn. I made it just in time. Three more and it was my turn.

When, my turn came I got onto stage. The back up singer did their part while I prepared for mine. I looked at the audience and saw them. I smiled and by the look on their faces, they won.

"Have any of you actually heard Hiyori sing?" Kogure said.

"No, but I'm betting she's good," Ayako said.

I almost missed my queue but I picked it up and started singing.

_Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming round  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I´m lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I´ve got to get out and cry  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you´ll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
´Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time All of the time...  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you´ll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
´Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time All of the time...  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart._

I was given a standing ovation from the audience I smiled and looked at the boys. They gave me a congratulatory look.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Thanks to all who review. By the way, I watch the Animax dub and some of them are called by their first names.

* * *

I was in the gym with Haruko and the other friends. We were watching the boys practise.

"They're getting better," Haruko said.

"Yeah," I said. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek.

"If does fan girls don't shut up, I'm going to strangle them," I said.

Suddenly, the basketball flew at me and I caught it.

"You do know Hiyori is not playing right?" Takenori said to Hanamichi

"Jackass," I said throwing him. I looked at my watch and grabbed my bag and headed out.

"You're leaving?" Ryota said.

"I don't have to baby sit you guys all day, do I? And besides, I've got to practice a song but don't worry I'll walk you guys home," I said and rushed out.

"Does she have to treat us that way?" Hanamichi said.

"She enjoys it," Takenori said.

Later, Mitsui came by the music room.

"The others thought they were big boys and decided to walk home themselves?" I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Mm hm," I mumbled.

"Do you treat us that way?" he said.

"It makes me happy," I said.

"Yeah, can we go now?" he said.

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Why'd you wait?"

"Well, you're a friend," he said.

"The other are my friends too," I said.

"Can we just drop it?" he said.

"I just want to know why you waited this long," I said.

"I just wanted to walk with someone," he said.

"Okay, at any time you want to come up with a better reason, I'll be around," I said.

I ate dinner in front of the TV watching a movie when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Hiyori," she said.

"Oh, hi Haruko," I said and we talked about girl stuff.

After, talking about a few subjects. We came onto the subject of boys.

"So, any boys you have an eye for?" Haruko said.

"No, but anyway you're one to talk. Having someone drool over you must be sweet," I said.

"Who?" Haruko said.

"Haruko, sometimes you can be dense," I said.

"Never mind, I heard the guys talking about someone. I think one of them is going to ask someone out," Haruko said.

"Really? We'll know tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, bye," She said.

"Bye," then we hung up.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

I sat quietly in class. I was wondering who's going to ask out who.

"Miss Hakiri, Miss Hakiri," the teacher said.

"—Yes," I answered, paying attention.

"Miss Hakiri, I'd like you to pay attention while I'm teaching," the teacher said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

After school, I went to the music room. The rest of the students were practicing choir. I wasn't much of a group singer so I just practiced a song on the piano while singing under my breath.

Soon, I got my bags and headed for the gym. I just made it to see the boys finish their practice. I walked over to Haruko and asked about the 'who asking out who' thing.

"No, whoever is asking out someone hasn't done it yet," Haruko said. The boys left the gym to go change. While waiting, we just talked.

"So, have any boy you like?" Haruko said.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about that," I said.

"So who do you think is asking who out?" Haruko said.

"I don't know," I said, "Whoever could be somebody we know or it could be a complete stranger to us. We don't know all the people they do."

"I guess so," She said. She looked at Ayako who was writing something. She turned back to me and whispered, "Do you think Ryota is asking out Ayako?"

"I'd pay to see that," I said and we giggled.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Ayako said.

"Um—We were just—talking about—this show we watched—yeah, that's it," I said nervously.

"O—kay," Ayako said. I could tell she obviously didn't believe that but she didn't seem to ask any more questions.

Soon, the boys came out. They were leaving the gym. I picked up my things. I wasn't really paying attention when suddenly-

"Hiyori, do you want to go out with me Saturday night--

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to leave you guys hanging for a while. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I had to leave you guys hanging because I had other things to do. But now I managed to finish it early so here's the story.

* * *

I was washing the dishes after dinner. I was thinking about what happened. It was Thursday night and the incident happened after school that day.

**Flashback**

"Hiyori, do you want to go out with me Saturday night?"—

I turned around with a surprised expression

**End Flashback**

I was thinking to myself, "I can't believe he asked me out. I never thought I'd be the one to be asked out. I'm the kind of girl as a friend, I've never actually had a boy like me in that way."

**Flashback**

I turned around with a surprised expression. When I saw who it was I stuttered, "Oh, um uh. Sure, I guess,".

**End Flashback**

"I can't believe Mitsui asked me out. I hope this doesn't end badly. Okay, okay, calm down," I was thinking to myself.

"I think that plate is clean enough," my mom looked over and said. I looked down and realized I was cleaning the same plate for 10 minutes.

"Mom, can I go out Saturday night?" I said.

"Okay, sure," she said.

Finally Saturday came, I chanted to myself in my room, "You can do this, you can do this." We were going to have dinner. I opened my closet and looked around. I chose a jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with one side of the shoulder. I never was much of a girlie dresser.

Once I was ready, I got out of the house. I met him outside the restaurant.

"Wow, you look—good," he said.

When inside the restaurant, there was an awkward silence between us. I looked around. There was a blue trumpet on display above the fireplace.

"Look at that ugly blue trumpet," I said.

"It looks like a smurf penis," he said. He was thinking, "Smurf Penis? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I giggled. So after that we just talked.

"When I move in my own house, I've gotta get one of those blue trumpets," I said jokingly. "You want a blue trumpet?" he said.

"It's gotta be a blue trumpet," I said.

"Not even a green violin, a purple tuba?" he said.

"No, it's gotta be a blue trumpet--Why are we talking about colored instruments," I said.

"You started it," he said.

"Why did you ask me out?" I said.

"I think you're—different. Different from other girls, unexpected," he said. I smiled and looked down.

After that, he walked me home. When we reached my place, he walked me up to the porch.

"Thanks, I had a really nice time," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he said. He looked at the porch light and said, "What's with the flickering bulb?"

"You totally ruined the moment," I giggled.

"Yeah," he said. I looked at the light and said, "I'll get it fixed tomorrow."

When I turned back around, I was surprised when he suddenly kissed me. He had one hand on my face and the other on my hip. I relaxed on slowly closed my eyes. I wrapped one hand around his torso.

That was my first ever kiss and it was amazing.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end. I'm such a dork. Review and tell me if that sucked(I know it did).


End file.
